Baby Blue
by hottcoffeeamirite
Summary: It all started with those baby blue eyes. Bechloe.
1. those stupid blue eyes

"How hard can it be to find a stupid fucking math class? I huffed in annoyance, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket. I unraveled what used to be my class schedule and tried to read through the crumbles and coffee stains. "Shouldn't have used this to clean up the spilled coffee." I mumbled, not even bothering to watch where I was going.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a loud thud and an apologetic ginger on top of me. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Ugh, I can't believe I wasn't watching where I was going! I was just trying to my find my math class and now – Oh my god, are you hurt? Do you need to go to the nurse? I can take you to the nurse, it's no problem, really!"

I looked up to see two pair of the most peculiar set of eyes I had ever seen. They were a light blue, a baby blue, and her hair was like a fiery mane that contrasted with her eyes, making them pop. I couldn't help but blush as I realized how close we were, I could almost feel her breath on my face. I forced a small chuckle through my lips, before I came off as a creep for staring. "No, I'm fine, I wasn't watching where I was going either, I guess we're both at fault."

She seemed to have let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good, I was hoping I didn't hurt you or anything." standing up from her previous position and offering me a hand, which I gladly took.

"Well, that's considerate of you." I grinned as she helped me up. "So, what class do you have now?" I asked.

"I have, uh..." She looked down at her hands and then checked her pockets with a look of panic on her face. "Where is it?!" She nearly screamed.

"Woah there, red. Where's what?" I asked bewildered at her sudden change in behavior.

"My schedule!" She shrieked. "It was in my hand!"

I looked around where we had fallen and saw a slightly crumbled up piece of paper on the floor. I walked over towards it curiously and picked it up. "Is this it?" I asked, showing her the paper.

She looked up excitedly and clapped her hands. "Yes!" She nearly snatched it out of my hand. "I have Mr. Peters, math."

I looked at the piece of poorly damaged piece a paper I held in my hand. "Hm, pre-calc?" I asked, looking up to her.

"Yup!" She beamed.

"Well, I guess you'll be stuck with me for a bit." I smirked, stealing a glance at the coffee-stained schedule I held in my other hand to confirm she was, indeed, in my first period.

She let out an excited squeal and nearly tackled me. "Hey there red, let's not repeat the scene from a few seconds ago." I joked.

She pulled back with a pout on her face. "I have a name, you know."

"Would you care to tell me?" I grinned.

"Chloe Beale." She said, holding her hand out.

"Becca Mitchell." I replied, shaking her hand.

"Mhm." She looked at me with her baby blue eyes, as if she were studyng me. I gulped as I realized she was leaning in closer. Her perfect pink lips were only a few inches away from mine."I have a feeling we will be great friends." She winked before pulling back.

I nodded and swallowed again, the dryness of my throat still there from the redhead's strange behavior. "Y-yeah." I stuttered. "I bet." trying my best not to get lost into those baby blue eyes, which I had finally decided were my new favorite color.

"Shall we?" She asked, linking her arm with mine.

"We shall." I managed to say with a slight smirk.

"Alrighty." She grinned, leading me down the hallway. For once, I don't think I was going to mind math class.


	2. well shit

**A/N: Enjoy! Also, disclaimer: I don't own the song they sing(Titanium by David Guetta). I know this may come as shocker, with my obvious talents, but there ya go.**

"No, no, no! Jesus, Chloe Beale, this is not happening!" I managed to squeak out at her naked form standing in front of me.

"What? Oh." She said looking up and down my body. "Nice bod." She smirked, with a wink I had become very accustomed to.

"Dude!" I gaped in shock as I tried to cover as much of my body as I could. I bit back a curse as something fell from hands. I'm not even sure what it was, and I really wouldn't care, except now there's even less stuff to cover myself with. "Chloe." I said, squeezing my eyes shut. "Go."

"Oh, Becs, c'mon, we're both girls." She giggled. "And I'll have you know I'm very confident in all of this." In which I can only assume she was gesturing at her body.

 _Yeah, that's where all my problems seem to lie._

"Plus, the shower is the _perfect_ time for singing, you can even consider this an audition."

"For what, Chloe?" I groaned, opening my eyes only to shut them even tighter than before. _Why did she get closer?_

"For the Bellas, obviously." She snorted.

"Well excuse me for not realizing that the shower is the perfect place to audition for whatever the hell a Bella is." I shot back.

"Just one song?" She pouted.

I silently cursed at myself when I realized that any fight I had in me was non-existent and all I was doing was fighting a losing battle.. "Fine." I grumbled.

"I'm not hearing any singing." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"You won't if you don't shut up." I replied, attempting to mimic her voice. I forced myself to open my eyes to come face-to-face with reality, which happened to be a naked Chloe Beale.

I picked the first song coming to mind, coincidentally being my latest project.. I took a slow deep breath and closed my eyes, avoiding her excited gaze, looking as though she were a child on christmas morning. "You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up." I began, nervously opening one eye, daring myself to look up at her to see her reaction. I surprised myself to see both her eyes closed, bobbing her head to the imaginary beat, mouthing the lyrics to the song.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose" I continued, staring at her.

"Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium" I try my best not to become paralyzed when she joins with me. It takes me completely by surprise, and as I hear her voice, goosebumps run up and down my arms.

"Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud not saying much." I don't know when she opened her eyes, and I don't know how I didn't notice when I had been staring at her the entire time, but as soon as I noticed, I couldn't help but look away. I couldn't help but feel locked into those baby blue eyes.

I wanted to curse myself, for feeling the heat on my cheeks. For feeling the flips and turns, the butterflies scattering in all directions of my stomach. More than anything, I cursed at myself for ruining whatever moment, whatever connection we just had; because as soon as I looked away, whatever it was, stopped.

The singing stopped; it was long gone, in fact, the situation had been reduced to a long staring contest. The feeling as if I were titanum went away; but the thoughts didn't. The memories of only a few seconds ago, minutes possibly, if I hadn't been paying attention very clearly, didn't. It still felt as if the atmosphere was still stiff; like if I moved, if I breathed wrong, missed a beat, it was all over; and I guess it was, because all remember, all I know, was her voice, almost alluring as a siren, and those baby blue eyes staring back into mine.

"Great!" A perky voice interrupted my very deep and very dramatic thoughts and internal questioning of my sexuality.

 _Her voice isn't the only that thing is perky._

"Woah" I murmured. "Very gay thoughts, very gay-"

"Becs?" Chloe inquired. "You okay? You're kinda spaced out and mumbling stop under your breath."

"What?" I managed to awkwardly squeak out.. _Smart-ass comment, smart-ass comment._ I chanted to myself as I realized how much of an idiot I probably looked like. "Just trying to figure out if the Bellas or whatever is actually worth my time, ya know since I obviously rocked the audition thing." I added, forcing a smirk onto my face.

I tried my best to ignore soaring feeling in my chest I felt as I saw those baby blue eyes brighten. "Wait, you'll actually do it?!"

"Only if you let me take my shower in peace." I bargained, which, in reality, wasn't really a bargain, because if it were a bargain we would both have what we want. I just get a shower.

"Deal!" She squealed, walking over to me. "I told you we'd be really great friends." She added, with a small wink, along with something else in her voice that I couldn't really make out.

"There's no deal if you don't leave." I replied, mustering the most sarcasm I could out of 7 words.

"Alright, alright." She said, putting her hands up in defeat. "I'm out." To which she gave me another wink before walking out of the shower.

Once I was sure she was gone, I let out a breath I hadn't realize I had been holding. "God, I'm so fucking screwed." I muttered.

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought!**

 **Also, a side note, to the side note, I just wanted to express the fact that I am here for anyone who needs it. Whether it being emotional support, advice, whatever, I'm here for you guys - especially right now. You guys aren't alone in this, and you never are.**


	3. Does it actually get better?

"Okay, Chloe." I sighed.

"Yes, Chloe!" I groaned.

I rolled my eyes as she continued to babble on the phone about how The Bellas were about honor and integrity, and that becoming a Bella meant embracing the lifetime of unbreakable bonds shared through sisterhood.

"It's an acapella group, Chloe. I really don't think-" I winced, as I realized what I had unleashed, as the babbling morphed into loud shrieking.

"Look, you're literally going to see me in a few seconds. I am opening the door right now!" I cut her off, holding back my deep and intense need to scream.

"Don't think this chan-" I pressed the end button, with a quick roll of my eyes, unsurprised to see her, face still attached to phone, a mere few inches from the door.

"Becs!" She squealed, running over with what would seem to be an attempt to tackle me down to the ground and possibly even paralyze my spine, or something. I don't know, I was never really a big fan of football, but I'm pretty sure that shit happens like, a lot.

"You just got off the phone with me!" I hissed as she squeezed me tighter than any annoying aunt ever could have.

"It's just not the same." She sighed contentedly, snuggling even deeper into the hug.

"Uh-huh." I groaned, trying my best to sound as if I hated the situation. As if she hadn't ignited a fire in my digestive system, or, uh, whatever kind of fanfiction-y thing people usually say.

"Alright, alright." She pulled away, looking slightly disappointed. Well, I think. I hope? I don't know, I'm pretty sure she could breathe funny and I'd way over analyze that too. Like if maybe she was breathing a little too fast and slipped my name out in a moan as I- _okay, gay thought, gay, very gay._

"Becs?" a concerned ginger had seemed to leer over me.

 _Please, tell my I didn't say anything out loud. Dear god, if you're out there, hear my prayers._ "Huh? What? What about the Beccas?" I asked in a small tease to neatly fold over any awkward… things, that could occur.

"The Bellas." She corrected with a small amused smile.

"Right." I smirked. "Lead the way, mistress."

"Mistress?" She asked with an amused eyebrow raised, if that even makes sense.

"Eh, don't let it go to your head, ginger." I replied with a casual tone, throwing my hands together in a weird assortment of gestures motioning for her to continue.

"Whatever you say, Becs." She replied with a look in her eyes, followed by a small wink that really, really, made me wish I was alone right now. Of course, I was probably imagining it. I mean Chloe Beale is as straight as they come, nothing straighter than her! Heck, put her up against a ruler and-

"The mistress awaits!" She called dramatically with a hand over head as if she'd faint.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your panties on." I grumbled as I picked up my pace. Or don't.

"Ah, finally!" She beamed as I caught up to her. "I'll make sure to go extra slow, for now. I always forget how small you really are."

"Hey, listen here, red. I am not small. Sure, is my growth stunted a little bit? Hell yeah! That does not mean, however, that a growth spurt is not coming my way; and-"

"How old are you?"

"I am…. Old enough!" I declared.

"How old is-"

"Hey, wasn't there supposed to be tour thingy goin' on here?" I interrupted, throwing my hands up in mock anger.

"Yes, yes." She groans. "The boring stuff."

"Excellent, yes. Continue." I nodded in approval.

"This… is the practice room. The room where we… practice." She announces as she opens the door at the end of the hallway.

"Seems cool enough." I shrugged. "What's next?"

"Huh?" She asked, noticeably tense.

"What's the next room you are to guide me through?" I ask in the simplest terms I can think of.

"Why rush? I mean there's so much to see in this wonderful room. It's so full of detail, it actually reminds me of my grandfa-"

"Beale, what's next on the list?" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Well, uh," She coughed, suddenly finding her heels very interesting. "There…. Actually isn't another room."

"So, why did you-"

"So, we could learn more about each other!" She squealed, sprinting over to the a pile of stacked chairs and taking two from it. "Here." She grinned, practically buzzing with excitement. "Sit." She beckoned to the chair adjacent to the one she had placed and sat in.

"Ugh." I groaned, trying my best to hold in the smile screaming to shine it's way onto my face. "I suppose, I could entertain you with…. This." I struggled, finding it bizarrely impossible to come up with words whenever I was given the pleasure to dive deep into that ocean of baby blue eyes. _Ocean? Really? That's the most dumbest thing-_ my criticizing thoughts were cut off by a loud cheer from the over excitable redhead.

"Yay!" She cheered, as she wiggled in her chair, as some sort of happy dance as I came to sit down in the chair she had placed out for me.

"Alright." I chuckled nervously, feeling my palms, along with every other gland in my body, become very sweaty as I realize how close the chairs really were, and how blue those are really were. "So, where should we st-"

"WASSUP BITCHES? IT'S ACA TIME!" A voice, louder than anything I had known to be possible screeched from the door we had come through not that long ago.

 **A/N: So, it's been a while! Hopefully, it was worth the wait. I'm trying to make up for the whole took-a-year-to-update thing, by doing two chapters tonight! However, I'll admit I'm pretty rusty, so we will see. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **p.s. thanks** **BeChloeIsLegit for letting me know this whole chapter was fucked up.**


	4. No, it does not

"FAT AMY IN DA HOUSE! AROO! AROO! AROO!" An over enthusiastic blonde announced, while doing that annoying dog chant every frat guy thinks he's famous for doing.

"Nice." I chuckled, as she strutted.

"Oh, don't mind me." she added modestly, throwing her hands in a shoo-ing like manner. "The rest'll be here in just a sec." She explained.

"Amy!" Chloe squealed, crushing the Aussie into a big bone-crushing hug.

 _Ah, so definitely not the only person to receive those._ I shook away the pang of jealousy and hurt that filled my esophagus, or wherever the hell that fanfiction-y shit goes.

"I'm so excited!" She said once she had finally pulled away, her hands now resting on each of Amy's wrists.

"Yeah, me too shawty, but don't let us get in the way of your date! Wrap things up with a quick smooch, and let's get on with the show!" She said, sending a wink in my direction.

"Oh, us? What?" I spluttered, throwing in my nervous chuckling into the mix. "We don't, we can't like procreate or- uh, no we aren't, we," I gestured between me and Chloe

. "We aren't like, a thing." Chloe added, with a few other things under her breath that I couldn't quite catch.

"Alright, alright, Shortcake." Amy laughed, looking between me and Chloe with an eyebrow raised. "Just so you know, I happen to actually be very open-minded, my grandma-"

"Alright, aca bitches! Let's at least _try_ not to fuck up as hard as last as last time." A seemingly annoying blonde interrupted as she entered a room with a group of girls behind her.

"Uh, yeah that was orientation." Fat Amy corrected.

Aubrey stared at her for a few seconds before replying, "I know."

"Yikes" I whispered under my breath as I realized life had finally found a new dictator to replace my lovely step-monster. _Fun._

"Excuse me?" She inquired, not even bothering with an introduction.

"Becca." I offered, extending a hand to shake. "Becca Mitchell"

"Uh-huh." She nodded, dismissing my hand with a quick shake of hers before turning to Chloe. "You." She growled, pulling Chloe over into a corner.

"Huh." I said, thoughtfully as I saw an angry blonde throwing her arms everywhere at the redhead, who seemed to be trying to smooth things over. Surprisingly, she was actually doing a good job with it.

"Well, while they have their pussy fight, I'll introduce everyone." Fat Amy said, grabbing my shoulders and facing me towards the group of people I had noticed behind the blonde earlier.

"Uh-"

"The lesbian is Cynthia Rose." She said pointing at the dark-skinned girl with the undercut that was, well, the color of a rose.

"Oh, no, I'm not actually a lesbian" The girl started.

"Yeah, we know what 'roommate' really means, Cynthia." Fat Amy interrupted.

"Woah, don't you think-" I looked at Fat Amy, attempting to hold back more laughter at the insane woman.

"The mute over there." She pointed towards an asian girl with bangs that brings Melanie Martinez to mind. "Is Lily, I think."

I waved in her direction, and to which she waved back, with a hi. I think. She kinda just opened her mouth and I'm just going to assume she said hi.

"The slut over there, a crowd favorite. Big shocker." She pointed at the girl who seemed to be groping herself while listening to "Mmm Whatcha Say" by Jason Derulo. "She's Stacie."

"Uh, is she-"

"Yes."

"Now the hot blonde." She points at herself. "Is Fat Amy."

"Fat-"

"Yeah, I say it so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back."

"I wouldn't-"

"Oh, don't take it personal, I say it to everyone."

"Ok-"

"Now! To the other blonde!" She said pointing at the angry looking one from earlier, that was now pacing over her.

"Sadly, the less prettier one, Technically the leader of this whole thing." Fat Amy shrugged. "Of course you know red over there." She winked at me.

"Look whatever you think you-"

"Alright aca ladies! Listen up!" Aubrey shrieked, calling everyone's attention to her, "It seems" She starts, glaring at an apologetic Chloe. "that we have a new aca lady among us."

"What about initiation?" Fat Amy yelled out, then looking around as if it wasn't her.

"Uh… right, Amy." Aubrey, nodded slowly. "The inti-"

"Fat Amy." She correct.

"Right. Fat Amy." Aubrey, added, with a small sigh and roll of her eyes.

"Oh, and it wasn't me."

"Wha-"

"About the initiation, or whatever. I didn't say that."

"Oka-"

"Hey, you know you don't have to be bitter about just because you're not the better looking one."

"Wha-"

"What?" Fat Amy asked, looking away.

"Right." Aubrey sighed, rubbing her temples. "Everyone, just welcome Rebecca, so we can get started already."

"Actually, it's Becca." I added with a small smile.

"Oh." Aubrey said, with a pursed lips. "I didn't realize we were still in highschool and have to use nicknames to try and make ourselves seem more cooler."

"I also didn't read being an uptight bitch was apart of the requirements, but here we are." I smiled, again, but much more passive aggressive now.

Aubrey seemed to want to say something back, but looked at the clock and dismissed my reply with a roll of her eyes, and flick of the wrist. "Anyways, this will be our first, _real_ , practice or, rehearsal."

"Yeah, because the last one was just orientation." Fat Amy added.

"Right. Yes, Amy, thank you." Aubrey replied forcefully, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Fat."

"What?"

"It's Fat Amy."

"Right, Yes, Fat Amy. _Thank you."_

Fat Amy nodded in approval, and gestured for her to continue.

" _Anyways,_ this will be your first rehearsal so-"

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

"What?" Aubrey groaned, clearly showing her annoyance at my interruption.

"Are you okay?" I asked concernedly.

"Yes- what, why?" She inquired, panic starting to settle in onto her features. "Is there…. Is there something on me? Is there a bug on me?"

"Just… turn around, maybe I just, maybe I just got it confused with something."

"Okay." She breathed, face now pale, as she turns around.

"Jesus! What even is that?!" I gaped.

"What? What is it?!" Aubrey cried out, "Get it off! Get it off!" She squealed, now hopping and squirming around in some type of weird dance as if to get it off.

"I don't know." I replied hesitantly, letting out a big sigh. "A stick that far in your ass, I've never pulled out one that big out before."

At the sudden realization, nearly everyone was laughing at Aubrey. Even Chloe had managed to crack a smile.

Aubrey, stiff as the stick up her ass, spun around to face me, lips pursed. "Get. out." She growled.

"With pleasure." I smirked. As I went to walk towards the exit. I made the mistake at looking at a familiar pair of sad baby blue eyes. With a small inward groan, I spun back around to look at Aubrey. I glanced back at Chloe and felt a new surge of something completely unfamiliar and totally indescribable happen, as those eyes glowed.

"Just a small town girl." I start. Staring straight at Aubrey's smug face, filled with a new sense of determination. "Livin' in a lonely world."

"She took the midnight train" Amy gave a quick wink towards me as she continued. "Goin' anywhere"

"Just a city boy." Cynthia Rose joined in.

"Born and raised in South Detroit." Stacie added, back to groping herself. To which Cynthia obviously ogled.

"He took a midnight train." Lily mouthed.

"Goin' anywhere." Chloe, surprisingly being one of the last to join in.

Before I even realized, everyone except a seriously pissed off Aubrey had joined in and was singing their hearts out.

"Look, I'm sorry for before." I said, walking towards Aubrey, as the rest continued their performance,. "This is something," I looked over to see Chloe with the biggest smile on her face I had seen since I have known her, singing with her eyes closed. "that's really important to me."

She merely scoffed in reply, adding something about a "toner" having to do with all of this. However, she didn't seem to totally reject what I had said.

 **A/N: Alright, so, mostly everyone has been introduced. Soon, I promise, we will get to see the actually bechloe stuff. For right now we are going to have to be stuck with this.**

 **p.s. I need a beta**


End file.
